Marcella Hanges' relationships
This article is compromised with the relationships that Marcella Hanges has built with other character. Relatives Mrs. Hanges :"We have to think about this. Mom's going to spaz once we get home just for being gone for almost a whole day and a half!" :—Marcella tells Tory to consider their mother's feelings. Mrs. Hanges is Marcella's mother. Marcella sees her mother as a very important person in her life and worries for her mothers safety as well as vice versa. Marcella even takes much of her mother's thoughts and opinions into consideration, like when her brother does things that her mother wouldn't approve of. It is also implied that Marcella takes her mother's judgement quite strongly, for example, she cried after disappointing her mother for getting into trouble with Providence. Tory Hanges :"Rex! Rex! Please, you have to help him! I can't lose my brother, please, please, please!" :—Marcella pleading Rex to save her brother. Having a twin brother, Marcella's bond with her brother is typically the same as any other siblings. Like every other, they commonly argue when they don't agree on certain topics. However, the twins have an inseparable relationship. Marcella highly trusts him, and even though she doesn't feel that some things he does are right, she supports him either way and doesn't tattle, knowing their mother worries on their safety. To lose a brother means a lot to Marcella, for instance, when running through a burning building, Tory fell through a burned floor, thus causing Marcella to nearly have a panic attack. Marcella just worries for her brother's decisions; which she consider's naive. Allies Rex Salazar :"The thing she needs right now, is a hero, like you." :—Marcella telling Rex to be with Hunter. Marcella didn't think much of Rex when first seeing him on television, even admitting to Rex that he gives people the wrong impression. It was until she met him that it was evident she had quite an attraction to him, just as he did for her. When she was taken into custody for interrogation, she was an emotion wreck. After Rex tried to make her feel better, she immediately befriended him. Even when encountering him again, Marcella give him a hugs from time to time, something that meant more than a hug to her. There was also a point where they almost kissed, but were interrupted by Tory. Although she liked him, it wasn't hard for her to notice Hunter's relationship with him. She didn't take it easy at first, but didn't let jealousy get the best of her. Rex eventually became a large figure to her and she views him as a hero. When it came to letting go of her feelings for Rex, she willingly did it especially for Hunter's sake. Hunter Stone :"This may be the end, but we can't lose contact, okay?" :—Marcella and Hunter declare their friendship. Ever since Hunter and Marcella both had to work undercover to investigate Clinton's party, bonding wasn't really an option. They grew very close to one another, to the point where Marcella grew emotional for her after seeing her bruised from Clinton. At first, the girls felt very awkward around each other considering that they've been in a love triangle. Marcella didn't feel comfortable having awkward feelings for someone she barely knew so she tried conversing with her. At first, Hunter came off a little shy, giving Marcella the impression she already disliked her, eventually they started talking by making plans. During their time together, Marcella was hinted on some of the dreadful things Hunter had experienced and felt heartbroken for her. Through it all, Marcella and Hunter remained loyal to one another and even in the most dire situations, helped defend each other. On their departure, the girls said their goodbyes and vowed to not lose contact. Marcella also told Rex she had no problem with him being with Hunter, ending the love triangle. Kenwyn Jones Even though Marcella and Kenwyn didn't build much of a relationship, they did work fairly well together on the mission to get the job done. Without the guidance of Kenwyn, Marcella wouldn't have most likely joined in on the investigation. However, Kenwyn was responsible for saving her and her brother when they were injured after trying to stop an E.V.O. crime. Agent Six :"We know who you are..." :—Marcella answers coldly to Agent Six and Holiday. Marcella doesn't really see Six as a big deal like her brother does, but she has gotten close to him. His trust for Marcella has gotten to the point where he'll trust her on missions as a teammate. Marcella also trusted Six enough to tell him information on Clinton, although she knew it'd get her into grave trouble. Enemies Clinton :"What did you do to him, you monster?" :—Marcella questioning Clintonl From the beginning, Clinton was an enemy of Marcella's. The only reason Marcella knew so much about Clinton was because Harry, her ex-boyfriend, was related to him and used being in E.V.O. gangs as an excuse. Marcella, however, is completely terrified of Clinton and would avoid getting into any problems with him. The first time meeting Clinton in person, he tried flirting with Marcella and spoke of making her his "mate", making her completely terrified. After seeing what Clinton was capable of, such as kidnapping her neighbors, Marcella worried deeply about her mother, which drove her more into stopping him. Lydia :"Ha! You're playing with a cat, are you sure you want to do—Agghhh!" :"...You talk too much" :—Marcella defeats Lydia. Marcella strongly disliked Lydia and sees her as a problem. Being Clinton's goon, Marcella has tried fighting off Lydia and has had a difficult time doing so. Thankfully, she's defeated Lydia before.